


Brothers Grimm

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy rose never expected to get a fairy tale ending, she just wanted to be free somewhere with no chains holding her down.<br/>But with a prince with a curse, a trecherous step mother and a misunderstood step sisters, as well as many other characters who appear to be not who they seem Amy will have to fight for her ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Grimm

Amy tucked the grocieries into her strawed basket she pulled her red hood over her face keeping her ears warm, as she neared the forest, the autumn air brushed leaves into amys direction, she closed her eyes and smilied she prefered it like this, it had a warm feel to the autmosphere, she was soo busy daydreaming that she didn't notice the dark presence spying on her into the tree tops.

When Amy was halfway home a figure stepped in front of her, he had dark blue spines and luminous emerald eyes his arms were long but had large claws, he had red spiked shoes he sniffed, smelling the girls sent, she stared into his eyes, frozen to the spot, she didn't move in case he pounced on her. she took a shaky step back "Don't be afraid," the stranger grinned "I'm not like other wolves." Amy wasn't convinced but his eyes made her feel safe for some reason, she relaxed a little "so, wheres little red riding hood off to?" he asked stepping aside Amy started walking and he was walking along side her "none of your buisness." she said walking faster but he managed to keep up "don't you have some where else to be?" she asked he shrugged "I come and go," He frowned and turned a little "which reminds me." and he dissapeared, amy blinked 'where did he go?'

Amy opened the door, Cream was too busy bickereing with the servants telling them how wrong her dress was when really she described it like that, it was all pink and puffy with loads and ribbons, to tell the truth it looked crap, Amy walked into the kitchen and groceires onto the kitchen table she took her hood off and rolled her sleeves up. she was about to cook until she turned around and saw her step-mother in the doorway, "Amy, I want the floors cleaned, th windows washed and," she turned around at amy's dress "my little Cream's dress." Amy tried not to groan but smilied "of course, mother." She put the grocieries away and got a bucket she started cleaning the floor moping then scrubbing afterwards, outside a stranger looked through the stain glass windows, his green eyes staring at the pink girl, "guess little red riding hood's a little cinderella."

cream stepped on Amy's hand by accident while she was scrubbing "ew, I stepped on something disgusting," her mother laughed and they both walked away, Amy wiped her hands on her apron then a purple hand exteneded towards her "here," blaze said, Amy held it and was pulled up "thanks." Blaze raised an eyebrow "did you ask her yet?" Amy shook her head "I don't know, I feel like every time she looks at me, she'll go for my throat." Blaze started laughing "what are you too laughing at?" creams mother asked Amy and blaze stiffened up, Blaze smilied "nothing, um...amy want's to tell you somthing." Amy looked and blaze then her stepmother "um," she held her hands together "t-the glass ball is being held tonight," she looked "is it okay if I go?" Her mother didn't say anything. the sighed "such a selfish child," she crossed her arms then she grinned "of course," Amy and blaze smilied "if, you finish your chores." she walked away smiling


End file.
